momentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flowers and Thorns Walkthrough
A walkthrough for Flowers and Thorns. Feel free to feel up this page and add more information. Any contribution would be much appreciated :) Setup: *Please enter you name: Mary (Default) Complexion: *Skin tone 1 *Skin tone 2 *Skin tone 3 *Skin tone 4 Chapter 1: Something I Have To Tell You... *Just out for a walk. Sorry I'm late. (No effect) *Lost in thought, maybe. *Edgar, I'm only five minutes late. *I'll have the same. (No effect) *Just a sparkling water for me, thanks. *Rum and coke, hold the coke. *You ordered for me? That's so romantic. *Really, What'd you get? *So he's cooking me a steak? (No effect) *Check Edgar's phone. 12�� *Leave Edgar's phone alone. *Edgar, that's a thousand dollar cupcake. We can't afford it. *Do you even have room on your credit card for that? (No effect) *Make it two. *Shiny... (No effect) *Oh... it's, um... it's not a diamond. *There's no way that's real. *Yes! (No effect) *Uh... can I think about it? *You really shouldn't kneel in here. The floors are pretty gross. *I'd love to. 12�� *I've been on my feet all day. I'd rather just stay here. (No effect) *It's okay, George. These things happen. (No effect) *You have. To be. Joking. *So you've just been pretending to be poor this whole time? (No effect) *This is going to take some time to sink in. *Wheeeee! *All right. Let's go. 12�� *This is all a bit much. I'll just follow you up in my car. (No effect) Chapter 2: Welcome to Stonebridge *Swifty? *Are you a real butler? *Incline your head in greeting. (No effect) *Thank you. (No effect) *No, thank you. *No, Edgar didn't tell me. (No effect) *Lie Of course he told me. *Annual family meeting? Like a family reunion? *Are you okay? (No effect) *You were like a completely different person. *How do they know what happened at the restaurant? *Time to surprise Edgar... 12�� *I'll just call it an early night. (No effect) *Pull the string. *leave the string alone. If you chose to pull the string: *That was fast. Edgar only just proposed. (No effect) *I am never making a bed ever again. *What will you do when I'm not around? Do they put you in cryogenic stasis? *Fascinating people. 12�� *Haven't really gotten to know them yet. (No effect) *Not my first choice for future in-laws. Chapter 3: The Garden *Go down the stairs. *Nope. Back to bed. *When in doubt, ring the bell. *If any place has ruby-encrusted cupcakes just lying around, it's here. *Maybe just a glass of milk... *Explore the garden. *Keep looking for the kitchen. *Talk to Brett. *Leave Brett alone. *run away *Any pointers? *And how is Master Edgar this morning? *What's the difference between taking brunch and eating breakfast? (No effect) *About as ready as I'm going to get. *Nice suit! *Do I have a choice? *It's beautiful. *Um... where did you find it? *You shouldn't have done that. *Return the orchid to Brett, will you? *Never mind... *Just kiss him. 12�� *It's not. Chapter 4: Mother *Yes, please. *Do you have any coffee? *Nothing for me, thanks. *That's quite all right. *You should be sorry. *Fill it up. *Sweet. *Savory. *All of the above. *I'm a botanist. *We're opening a shop together. *Flowers are pretty. *The yucca. A survivor. *Not the ghost orchid. *Tell the incredibly embarrassing truth. 12�� *Make something up. *Change the subject. *Shoo the cat. *Leave the cat alone. *Pet and feed the cat. *Children? *How old were you, when you had your first? *We thought we'd get a pet first. *So how did you come to live here? 12�� *You have lovely eyes. *It can be tough to lose a parent. *I'd love to. 15�� *Maybe some other time? *We'll see. *No way. *If Edgar doesn't mind... *I don't mean to brag, but I was top of my learn-to-drive class. *Just what I need. Another boy who spends all day playing with his shifter... *Only if I get to put it in the red... Chapter 5: Brothers *And what do you do for work? *Let's not talk about car crashes. *Why go for a drive? Why can't you just tell me? *Sounds wonderful. *Don't you want to create something? *What if the money runs out? *Pretty... *Don't you think this is a bit much? *Pick the car- McLaren. 12�� *Let Robert decide. *Where are we going? *Don't drive too fast... *Now will you tell me Edgar's secret? *Yes. I do. Spill, already. *I guess not... *I'd like that. (Contains important plot) 12�� *Thanks, but no. If you chose the first option (I'd like that) *About a century ago. *A million years ago, when there was nothing more than plants. *Three days back, so I could stay clear of Stonebridge. *Follow his advice. *Flirt with him. 15�� *Strawberry. *Vanilla. *Salted caramel. *How long will you live at Stonebridge? *How many girls have you brought up here? *Is there anymore ice cream? *Kiss Robert. 15�� *Pull away. *I'm listening. *I think you're just jealous of Edgar. *Get on with it, already! *What happened to her? *Why didn't Edgar tell me? *You're lying.